The Day of Zeon
by xiao
Summary: The first part of my story the next one will have guest stars Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell. The next one will be more comedic.


AOL.COM | AOL Mail

[][1]

  


[][2]

var width = 612; var height = 480;  if (screen.height > 480) { height = 600; }  function openWriteWindow(form, type) { var query = type + ".x=1 var formLength = form.elements.length; for (var i = 0; i < formLength; ++i) { if (form.elements[i].name != "quote") { key = escape(form.elements[i].name); value = escape(form.elements[i].value); query += "&" + key + "=" + value; } else if (document.readform && document.readform.quote.checked) { query += " } } window.open("/mail.dci?" + query, "992723594", "directories=no,height=" + height + ",width=612,location=no,menubar=no,resizable=yes,scrollbars=yes,status=no,toolbar=no"); resetAccessTime(); } var lastaccess = (new Date()).getTime(); var timeout = 1800; if (timeout >= 300 && 1) { setTimeout("popWarning();", (timeout * 1000)-300000); } function resetAccessTime() { lastaccess = (new Date()).getTime(); } function popWarning() { var now = (new Date()).getTime(); var threshold = (timeout * 1000)-300000; if ((now - lastaccess) < threshold) { setTimeout("popWarning();", threshold - (now - lastaccess)); } else { timeoutWarning(); } } function timeoutWarning() { var now = new Date((new Date()).getTime() + 300000); var secs = now.getSeconds(); secs = (secs < 10) ? "0"+secs : secs; var mins = now.getMinutes(); mins = (mins < 10) ? "0"+mins : mins; var hours = now.getHours(); hours = (hours < 10) ? "0"+hours : hours; var msg = "You will be automatically logged out of AOL Mail in 5 minutes at " + hours + ":" + mins + ":" + secs + "\n\nWould you like to stay online?"; if (confirm(msg)) { document.location.href = document.URL; } else { document.location.href = "http://my.screenname.aol.com/_cqr/logout/mcLogout.tmpl?siteId=motw"; } } function setStatus(msg) { window.status = msg; return true; } 

[][3]
[][4]
[][5]
[][6]
** 58 of 68 **
[][7]

Subj:
Fwd: FW: kind a cute

Date:
Fri, 15 Jun 2001 1:35:24 PM Eastern Daylight Time

From:
grndmajean@webtv.net (Jean Williams)

To:
Hutchings4@mcsi.net, shirley-rae@webtv.net, morningstar@compworldnet.com, danlila@webtv.net, d_d_j_thomas@juno.com, donthomas@webzone.net, vethomas6508@aol.com, maxwellel@cs.com, laruemaxwell@hotmail.com, mebjranney@juno.com, bnicholas@enid.com, wahrberg@aol.com, biscuitshouse@netscape.net, pothomas2@aol.com, bcignetti@mobi1.net, shannonm9@juno.com, RDT1301@aol.com, DeloRog@webtv.net
    
      
      
    
    
    
    Received: from smtpin-102-2.bryant.webtv.net (209.240.198.99) by
      
    storefull-284.iap.bryant.webtv.net with WTV-SMTP; Fri, 15 Jun 2001
      
    10:24:05 -0700 (PDT)
      
    Received: by smtpin-102-2.bryant.webtv.net (WebTV_Postfix+sws) id 9FF0215C;
      
    Fri, 15 Jun 2001 10:24:08 -0700 (PDT)
      
    Delivered-To: grndmajean@webtv.net
      
    Received: from eyecarent4.eyecareinc.com (unknown [205.140.174.108]) by
      
    smtpin-102-2.bryant.webtv.net (WebTV_Postfix+sws) with ESMTP id
      
    AC74D15E for grndmajean@webtv.net; Fri, 15 Jun 2001 10:24:07
      
    -0700 (PDT)
      
    Received: by eyecarent4 with Internet Mail Service (5.5.2653.19) id
      
    MNCRJSW8;
      
    Fri, 15 Jun 2001 12:19:17 -0500
      
    Message-ID: D0C3DE41055BD311836900E0291A6D7DFBDF22@eyecarent4
      
    From: "Stephanie Williams, Pt Billing Coord. A-G"
      
    swilliams@discovervision.com
      
    To: "Aunt Christy (E-mail)" morningstar@mail.compworldnet.com, "Aunt
      
    Larue (E-mail)" laruemaxwell@hotmail.com, "Carrie Wood (E-mail)"
      
    cwood320@hotmail.com, "Grandma
      
    Jean (E-mail)" grndmajean@webtv.net, "Marybeth Stremming (E-mail)"
      
    stremmingm@hotmail.com, "Ray
      
    Barrentine (E-mail)" yar3164@hotmail.com, "Shari Felsinger
      
    (E-mail)" SFelsing@lockton.com, "Stacy
      
    Ward (E-mail)" sdw954@aol.com, "Travis Cox (E-mail)"
      
    bw418@cummins.com, "Uncle
      
    Mike (E-mail)" biscuitshouse@netscape.net
      
    Subject: FW: kind a cute
      
    Date: Fri, 15 Jun 2001 12:19:15 -0500
      
    MIME-Version: 1.0
      
    X-Mailer: Internet Mail Service (5.5.2653.19)
      
    Content-Type: text/plain; charset="iso-8859-1"
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    -----Original Message-----
      
    From: Jennifer Ford, Insurance Coordinator=20
      
    Sent: Thursday, June 14, 2001 3:16 PM
      
    To: Debbie Parsons, Cliffs Billing & Patient A/R; Dru Fleck, Cliffs
      
    Insurance Dept.; Jena Farmer, Billing/Patient Accounts Receivable;
      
    Heather White, Ins Coordinator; Stephanie Williams, Pt Billing Coord.
      
    A-G; Sandy Gauldin, Cliffs Insurance Coordinator; Laura Ritchel, Cliffs
      
    Insurance / Posts Charges
      
    Subject: FW: kind a cute
      
    
      
    
      
    These are funny!!!
      
    
      
    Jennifer Ford
      
    Insurance Coordinator
      
    
      
    Ophthalmology . Optometry . Optical
      
    
      
    4801 Cliff Ave.
      
    Independence, MO 64055
      
    816 . 350 . 5150
      
    816 . 478 . 4519 fax
      
    jford@ discovervision.com=20
      
    
      
     Subject: Fw: kind a cute
      
    =20
      
     A little girl, dressed in her Sunday best, was running=20
      
     as fast as she could, trying not to be late for Bible=20
      
     class. As she ran she prayed, "Dear Lord, please don't=20
      
     let me be late! Dear Lord, please don't let me be=20
      
     late!" As she was running and praying, she tripped on=20
      
     a curb and fell, getting her clothes dirty and tearing=20
      
     her dress. She got up, brushed herself off, and=20
      
     started running again. As she ran she once again began=20
      
     to pray, "Dear Lord, please don't let me be late...=20
      
     But please don't shove me either!"=20
      
     =20
      
     ****=20
      
     A little girl became restless as the preacher's sermon=20
      
     dragged on and on. Finally, she leaned over to her=20
      
     mother and whispered, "Mommy, if we give him the money=20
      
     now, will he let us go?"=20
      
     =20
      
     ****=20
      
     A little boy was overheard praying: "Lord, if You=20
      
     can't make me a better boy, don't worry about it. I'm=20
      
     having a real good time like I am!"=20
      
     =20
      
     ****=20
      
     Three boys are in the schoolyard bragging about their=20
      
     fathers. The first boy says, "My Dad scribbles a few=20
      
     words on a piece of paper, he calls it a poem, they=20
      
     give him $50." The second boy says, "That's nothing.=20
      
     My Dad scribbles a few words on a piece of paper, he=20
      
     calls it a song, they give him $100." The third boy=20
      
     says, "I got you both beat. My Dad scribbles a few=20
      
     words on a piece of paper, he calls it a sermon. And=20
      
     it takes eight people to collect all the money!"=20
      
     =20
      
     ****=20
      
     Adam and Eve had an ideal marriage. He didn't have to=20
      
     hear about all the men she could have married, and she=20
      
     didn't have to hear about the way his mother cooked.=20
      
     =20
      
     ****=20
      
     An elderly woman died last month. Having never=20
      
     married, she requested no male pallbearers. In her=20
      
     handwritten instructions for her memorial service,=20
      
     she wrote, "They wouldn't take me out while I was=20
      
     Alive, I don't want them to take me out when I'm dead.=20
      
     =20
      
     ****=20
      
     A police recruit was asked during the exam, "What=20
      
     would you do if you had to arrest your own mother?"=20
      
     He said, "Call for backup."=20
      
     =20
      
     ****=20
      
     A Sunday school teacher asked the children just before=20
      
     she dismissed them to go to church, "And why is it=20
      
     necessary to be quiet in church?" Annie replied,=20
      
     "Because people are sleeping."=20
      
     =20
      
     ****=20
      
     A Sunday School teacher asked her class why Joseph and=20
      
     Mary took Jesus with them to Jerusalem. A small child=20
      
     replied: "They couldn't get a baby-sitter."=20
      
     =20
      
     ****=20
      
     A Sunday school teacher was discussing the Ten=20
      
     Commandments with her five and six year olds. After=20
      
     explaining the commandment to "honor thy father and=20
      
     thy mother," she asked "Is there a commandment that=20
      
     teaches us how to treat our brothers and sisters?"=20
      
     Without missing a beat one little boy answered, "Thou=20
      
     shall not kill."=20
      
     =20
      
     ***=20
      
     At Sunday School they were teaching how God created=20
      
     everything, including human beings. Little Johnny=20
      
     seemed especially intent when they told him how Eve=20
      
     was created out of one of Adam's ribs. Later in the=20
      
     week his mother noticed him lying down as though he=20
      
     were ill, and said, Johnny what is the matter? Little=20
      
     Johnny responded, "I have a pain in my side. I think=20
      
     I'm going to have a wife."=20
      
     =20
      
     =20
      
    
      
    =20
      
    =20  
      
    
    
    
    --------------------Headers --------------------
      
    Return-Path: grndmajean@webtv.net
      
    Received: from rly-xd01.mx.aol.com (rly-xd01.mail.aol.com
      
    [172.20.105.166]) by air-xd04.mail.aol.com (v78_r3.8) with ESMTP;
      
    Fri, 15 Jun 2001 13:35:24 -0400
      
    Received: from mailsorter-105-1.iap.bryant.webtv.net
      
    (mailsorter-105-1.iap.bryant.webtv.net [209.240.198.119]) by
      
    rly-xd01.mx.aol.com (v78_r3.8) with ESMTP; Fri, 15 Jun 2001 13:35:06
      
    -0400
      
    Received: from storefull-283.iap.bryant.webtv.net
      
    (storefull-283.iap.bryant.webtv.net [209.240.199.245]) by
      
    mailsorter-105-1.iap.bryant.webtv.net (WebTV_Postfix) with ESMTP id
      
    C4D444AE; Fri, 15 Jun 2001 10:35:04 -0700 (PDT)
      
    Received: (from production@localhost) by
      
    storefull-283.iap.bryant.webtv.net (8.8.8-wtv-f/mt.gso.26Feb98) id
      
    KAA07534; Fri, 15 Jun 2001 10:35:00 -0700 (PDT)
      
    X-WebTV-Signature: 1
      
    ETAtAhUAgxb7HBhzE2jLdCtfVl3NuddFpVMCFDKrfGNbH8OJOcRe/OQRSizCh8zo
      
    From: grndmajean@webtv.net (Jean Williams)
      
    Date: Fri, 15 Jun 2001 12:35:00 -0500 (CDT)
      
    To: Hutchings4@mcsi.net, shirley-rae@webtv.net,
      
    morningstar@compworldnet.com, danlila@webtv.net,
      
    d_d_j_thomas@juno.com, donthomas@webzone.net, vethomas6508@aol.com,
      
    maxwellel@cs.com, laruemaxwell@hotmail.com, mebjranney@juno.com,
      
    bnicholas@enid.com, wahrberg@aol.com, biscuitshouse@netscape.net,
      
    pothomas2@aol.com, bcignetti@mobi1.net, shannonm9@juno.com,
      
    RDT1301@aol.com, DeloRog@webtv.net
      
    Subject: Fwd: FW: kind a cute
      
    Message-ID: 19155-3B2A4744-1334@storefull-283.iap.bryant.webtv.net
      
    Content-Type: Multipart/Mixed; Boundary=WebTV-Mail-1188-677
      
    Content-Transfer-Encoding: 7Bit
      
    MIME-Version: 1.0 (WebTV)
      
    

" name=returnpath>  Include  
original text  
in Reply.  
  
  
[][8]   
Reply  
  
[][8]  
Reply All  

[][8]   
Forward  
  
[][9]  
Address Book  


  


[][3]
[][4]
[][5]
[][6]
** 58 of 68 **
[][7]
[][10]

  


[Download AOL 6.0][11]  
[AOL Pricing Plans][12]  
[AOL Access Numbers][13]  
[AOL Affiliate Network][14]  

[About AOL][15]  
[About AOL Anywhere][16]  
[Feedback][17]  
[http://dynamic.aol.com/cgi/redir?http://corp.aol.com/careers/][18]  

[Link to Us][19]  
[Advertise with Us][20]  
[AOL Anywhere Help][21]  
[AOL Anywhere][22]  

[Search][23]  
[Web Channels][24]  
[Site Index][25]  

  


[Copyright][26] © 2000 America Online, Inc.   
All rights reserved. [Legal Notices][26]   
[Privacy Policy][27]  
[Try AOL 6.0][28]

   [1]: http://my.screenname.aol.com/_cqr/logout/mcLogout.tmpl?siteId=motw
   [2]: http://ads.web.aol.com/link/7003489/aol
   [3]: http://aolmail.aol.com/mail.dci?box=inbox
   [4]: http://aolmail.aol.com/mail.dci?box=inbox&msg=58&number=46&keep_as_new.x=1
   [5]: http://aolmail.aol.com/mail.dci?box=inbox&id=58&count=68&number=46&deleteread.x=1
   [6]: http://aolmail.aol.com/mail.dci?box=inbox&id=57&count=68&prev.x=1
   [7]: http://aolmail.aol.com/mail.dci?box=inbox&id=59&count=68&next.x=1
   [8]: http://aolmail.aol.com/
   [9]: http://ab.aol.com/main.adp?langid=0&mheader=0&AOL-Mail=a76bd026b74938ce3e5542e3a56a86123d428f213e8241a3a62f85edc9d1ddb18b53511765c8f7b92b81f758f0f8e89d652ead8be580fa7c032628a27112a0d2e292751912d6bf0946cf9ef70d848b536e4b91dc5fe5fb6ccb43e46bb483bbeb
   [10]: http://aolmail.aol.com/mail.dci?help=Reading+Mail
   [11]: http://dynamic.aol.com/cgi/redir-complex?url=http://free.aol.com/tryaolfree/index.adp?139331&sid=i50
   [12]: http://dynamic.aol.com/cgi/redir?http://www.aol.com/info/pricing.html
   [13]: http://dynamic.aol.com/cgi/redir?http://access.web.aol.com/
   [14]: http://dynamic.aol.com/cgi/redir-complex?url=http://affiliate.aol.com/affiliate/welcome.adp?siteid=20712047&sid=iAf
   [15]: http://dynamic.aol.com/cgi/redir?http://www.corp.aol.com/
   [16]: http://dynamic.aol.com/cgi/redir?http://www.aol.com/info/about.html
   [17]: http://dynamic.aol.com/cgi/redir?http://www.aol.com/info/feedback.html
   [18]: http://dynamic.aol.com/cgi/redir?http://corp.aol.com/careers/
   [19]: http://dynamic.aol.com/cgi/redir?http://www.aol.com/info/link.html
   [20]: http://dynamic.aol.com/cgi/redir?http://mediaspace.aol.com/
   [21]: http://dynamic.aol.com/cgi/redir?http://www.aol.com/nethelp/home.html
   [22]: http://dynamic.aol.com/cgi/redir?http://www.aol.com
   [23]: http://dynamic.aol.com/cgi/redir?http://search.aol.com
   [24]: http://dynamic.aol.com/cgi/redir?http://www.aol.com/webcenters
   [25]: http://dynamic.aol.com/cgi/redir?http://www.aol.com/info/siteindex.html
   [26]: http://dynamic.aol.com/cgi/redir?http://www.aol.com/copyright.html
   [27]: http://dynamic.aol.com/cgi/redir?http://www.aol.com/info/privacy.html
   [28]: http://dynamic.aol.com/cgi/redir?http://free.aol.com/tryaolfree/index.adp?121421



End file.
